


As real as we can get in the circumstances

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eretria?" A familiar voice calls out, Eretira holds her hand up to shield herself from the blinding light all around her. </p>
<p>"Amberle?" She calls back and a shadowy figure starts to move towards her, her eyes adjust and the shadowy figure forms into the shape of Amberle, looking just like she had the last time Eretria saw her. Eretria launches herself forward and wraps herself around Amberle, making the other girl stumble backwards slightly at the force of it. Amberle laughs happily into her ear and hugs her back just as tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As real as we can get in the circumstances

Eretria sinks onto her knees in front of the Ellcys, in front of Amberle, and lets out a sob. "I made it back," she says almost nonsensically. "You were supposed to be here, you were supposed to have made it."  

"She's not gone, not truly." Wil says although he doesn’t sound like he really believes what he's saying – Eretria has to wonder whether he's trying to comfort her or himself. She had managed to get away from the ogres and Wil had met her not too far away from Safehold.  He had told her what had happened to Amberle, she hadn’t wanted to believe it, still doesn't want to. 

She reaches out and her hand hovers over the root that's beside her, she stays like that for a few seconds before she pulls her hand back towards her chest. She's not sure what would be worse – not feeling anything when she touched the tree or feeling something and knowing for a fact it was Amberle and there was nothing she could do.  

"King Ander says we can stay here as long as we want. He's set up a room for you next to mine." Wil says into the silence and Eretria just nods. She has no idea what to do, she was a slave her whole life, then she was given this mission – now it's over, what in the Four Lands was she supposed to do now. She stands up and tries to reign her emotions in. 

"Show me to my room then." She says and Wil gives her a half smile, it's nothing close to his regular smile and even that hurts Eretria.  

There's an air of deep sorrow throughout the palace as Wil show her to her room and it almost threatens to suffocate her, by the time they get to the door that Wil indicates is hers she's almost ready to scream. "It's late," She says to Will - it's a decent excuse as they didn't reach the palace until night fall, but Wil's face twists with sympathy regardless. She feels bad for him, she should be comforting him really – him and Amberle were in love after all – but she can't bring herself to. "I'll see you in the morning." 

"Eretria." Wil calls as she turns to go into her room, she stops but doesn't turn back to him. "I miss her too." He says as almost a whisper, she can hear the tears in his voice and suddenly all the ones she was holding in start to fall. She turns then and practically flings herself at Wil, sinking into his awaiting embrace. 

They stand just holding each other for a time before the fall of a guards footsteps further down the corridor interrupt them. "You don't have to be alone tonight." Wil says once they pull away and Eretria shakes her head – as nice as it would be to find comfort in his embrace, and as innocent as she's sure it would remain, it feels too much like a betrayal of Amberle.  

"Goodnight Wil." She says with a sad smile and enters her door before he can say anything back. 

She tries to find sleep that night but it eludes her, she stays in the bed for as long as she can before eventually her restlessness finds her getting up and leaving her room. She doesn’t lie to herself and wander – she heads straight the to sanctuary and to the Ellcys.  

Eretria stands in front of the tree, taking a deep breath she resolves herself and reaches forward. Her hand inches towards the tree, almost trembling. When her fingertips hit the bark she almost jumps, she smooths them down so that her whole hand is flat on the tree. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She feels like an idiot and starts crying again before she can stop herself.  

She sinks down to the ground, turning around so that her back is against the tree and sits among the roots. She lets the sobs rack her body and resolves herself that this will be the last time she cries. She will get it all out now and then she's moving on. 

Xxx 

_"_ _Eret_ _ria_ _?" A familiar voice calls out,_ _Eret_ _ira_ _holds her hand up to shield herself from the blinding light all around her._  

_"_ _Amberle_ _?" She calls back and a shadowy figure starts to move towards her, her eyes adjust and the shadowy figure forms into the shape of_ _Amberle_ _, looking just l_ _ike_ _she had the last time_ _Eret_ _ria_ _saw her._ _Eret_ _ria_ _launches herself forward and wraps herself around_ _Amberle_ _, making the other girl stumble backwards slightly at the force of it._ _Amberle_ _laughs happily into her ear and hugs her back just as tight._  

_"You made it back!"_ _Amberle_ _says, pulling back slightly to look at_ _Eret_ _ria_ _but keeping hold of her elbows loosely. "I was so worried, I didn’t think you'd make it out."_  

_"Clearly you don't know me that well."_ _Eret_ _ria_ _says with a laugh, "a few ogres are no match for a rover." They both laugh and_ _Eret_ _ria_ _feels like she's forgetting something – s_ _omething_ _t_ _hat's sat at the back of her mind, humming_ _incessantly_ _, telling her this isn't right._  

_"I'm so glad you're here."_ _Amberle_ _smiles and squeezes Eretria's elbow_ _s_ _where she still holding onto them._  

_Eret_ _ria_ _shrugs, "You'd be lost without me princess."_ _Amberle's_ _face goes_ _solemn_ _at the comment and she opens her mouth to say something..._  

Eretria wakes with a start and to someone's hand on her shoulder, she's reached for her dagger and held it at their throat before she realises it's Allanon in front of her. He raises an eyebrow and pointedly looks at the dagger before Eretria lowers it and puts it back in it's holder. "Don't you know not to sneak up on sleeping people?" She accuses grumpily and Allanon just laughs. 

"I thought you would want to be woken before Wil find you here – he's been looking for you." He replies moving back to give her space. She stands up and stretches, body stiff from the position she slept in. 

"Where is he?" She asks in lieu of anything else to say. Her interactions with Allanon have been limited but the man annoys her to no end, always on about destiny – it rubs Eretria up the wrong way, the fact that Eretria may never actually be free.  

"He's coming this way, just thought I'd warn you." Allanon walks to the door and passes Wil on his way out. Wil barely even glances at him before his wild eyes find Eretria and he lets out a sigh of relief.  

"I thought you'd gone." He says and Eretria doesn't say anything – just because she hadn't gone last night doesn't mean she plans on staying. It's nice to have a friends, to be here with Wil but she feels like she needs to move on. Ditch all this and forget about it. 

"Not yet." She finally replies and Wil's face expression morphs into one of sadness, it stabs her right in the heart before Wil face then becomes resolved 

"When?" He asks moving towards her so that they're standing close. "I'll come with you."  

"Wil..." Eretria pleads but he shakes his head fiercely. 

"I can't lose you both." He says with such raw emotion in his voice that Eretria feels like crying again – she won't, she can't. She promised herself she wouldn't. Wil moves forward and grabs onto her shoulders. "Please."  Eretria sighs and rolls her eyes – desperately trying to cover her emotions. 

"Fine – I guess you would be lost without me." She says and suddenly her mind sparks back to the dream she was having, she gasps and whips around to look at the Ellcrys.  

"What is it?" Wil asks, "Did, did you hear her?" They both look towards the tree for a moment as if Amberle is about to appear, when she doesn't Eretria looks back at Wil and shakes her head. 

"No, no sorry. Just a dream I had I guess." Eretria says non committal and Wil just nods like he understands – in fact he most likely does.  

"So where we gonna go?" Wil asks, trying to lighten the mood and Eretria shrugs her shoulders. She suddenly doesn’t want to leave – not just yet, something in her telling her to stay if only for a little longer.  

"We'll figure something out."  

xxx 

That night Eretria can't sleep again.She tries as hard as she can. She throws herself from the bed at least three times, pacing up and down the room desperately trying not to go back to the tree. She considers going to Wil's room – but if he's asleep she really doesn't want to wake him. If he's awake still she's not sure it'll be that much better. 

Eventually her resolves snaps and she goes to the sanctuary, annoyed with herself the entire way there. She walks towards the back of the tree and finds a lower branch that's easy to climb to and will accommodate her. She settles on it and with a huff leans with her back and head against the truck and closes her eyes. 

_"You came back."_ _Amberle_ _says and Eretria looks around – they're in an opening in a forest that Eretria doesn't recognise. She wants to ask 'came back where?'  but bites her tongue,_ _Amberle_ _looks so happy, so she just shrugs._ _Amberle_ _laughs and moves towards her. "Let's star gaze." She says and takes Eretria's hand to pull her down so that they are lying side to side._  

_Once they are lying down Eretria expects_ _Amberle_ _to let go of her hand only she doesn't they stay linked in between them. She looks up at the stars and they look_ _i_ _ridesc_ _ent_ _–_ _she_ _'_ _s_ _seen the stars her whole_ _life but she's never seen them like this, it almost takes her breath away, she finds herself squeezing_ _Amberle's_ _hand involuntarily._  

_"Eretria?"_ _Amberle_ _asks and she turns her_ _head_ _t_ _o look at the Elf Princess who is already staring back, a sad look in her eyes. "I'd understand if you left." She says suddenly and Eretria feels like she's came into a conversation half way through, it must show on her face because_ _Amberle_ _sighs and moves so she's_ _propped up on one elbow looking down at Eretria. To do so she's had to untangle their hands and Eretria feels suddenly_ _bereft_ _._  

_Amberle_ _brings her free hand up and cups Eretria's face. "I know that all you've ever wanted to be free and I want that for you too. Selfishly I would love you to stay forever, but I don't want to take that choice from you. So if you want to leave you can." Her thumb strokes a line under Eretria's eye, across her cheek and she can feel her heart speed up at the action. She confused though, doesn't understand what_ _Amberle's_ _trying to say – she feels like there's something she's forgetting, something that would make this whole conversation_ _make sense._  

_"I like it here with you." Is all she can come up with,_ _Amberle_ _smiles but her eyes look sad and Eretria doesn’t want her to be sad. She reaches up and grabs the hand on her cheek, she holds it gently and bring it to her mouth to leave a soft kiss._ _Amberle_ _gasps quietly at the action._  

_"Eretria." She says, leaning down closer to the other girl and Eretria's_ _breath catches. Her eyes flutter shut in anticipation..._  

"Eretria!" She wakes up with a start and wobbles on the branch she's on. "Woah!" Wil says from where he standing below her looking up. "Don't fall." 

"I'm not going to!" She shouts back, "Wouldn't have been close to it if someone hadn't snuck up on me."  

"Sorry." Wil says looking sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck as she climbs down. "King Ander wanted to talk to us and I wasn't sure how else to wake you up."  

"What does he want?" Eretria asks and Wil shrugs. 

"Guess we'll have to find out together." 

Xxx 

 Eretria didn't even bother pretending she was going to sleep in the bed that night, she waits for a short amount of time after her and Wil has parted in front of their rooms, scooped up a pillow and blanket and made her way to the sanctuary. She went to the same branch she had the night previous and settles down. 

King Ander had wanted to talk to Eretria about becoming a ambassador for the Elf people – to go on diplomatic missions with an envoy consisting of elves and gnomes to try and spread unity through out the Four lands. Eretria had tried to tell him that she wasn't exactly a diplomat and wasn't sure how much she would help but he has asked her to think about it, give him an answer in a week. He had offered Wil the same however he had also told him he was free to stay at the palace and train under the palace healers – become a healer himself. Eretria closes her eyes and considers her options. 

_She lets out a sigh as she lets the warmth of_ _water from_ _the bath seep into her bones – it reminds her of the bath she had been_ _in once that she can half remember_ _but it was nicer, a bit grander and shiny. She thinks – the memory seems blurry and_ _unnecessary_ _at the moment._ _"I_ _wasn't_ _expecting this."_ _Amberle_ _says from where she's sat on the other side of the bath to her._  

_Eretria raises_ _her eyebrow at_ _Amberle_ _, "Then why are you naked?" She asks in her best seductive voice and a bright blush burns onto_ _Amberle's_ _face and Eretria can't help the sly grin that breaks across her face._  

_"Well it would be silly to bath in my clothes wouldn't it.'_ _Amberle_ _replies looking away to try and cover her_ _embarrassment_ _. Eretria moves through the water fluidly to make her way over to_ _Amberle_ _so she's sitting next to her._  

_The princess looks back at Eretria with a shy expression and her blush seems to deepen. "I need to know that you understand that whatever your decision is I'd_ _still...I'd be okay with it_ _. You can stay or leave and I would understand, I want you to be free."_ _Amberle_ _says with a serious_ _expersion_ _and it confuses Eretria._  

_"_ _Wh_ _y_ _would I leave – this bath is lovely. Plus you can't be freer than when you're naked." Eretria replies and_ _Amberle_ _laughs and rolls her eyes._  

_"I'm trying to have a serious conversation here." She_ _chastis_ _es_ _but Eretria pays no attention to it,_ _she_ _moves her hand through the water slowly and very gently skims_ _Amberle's_ _knee. The princess's breath hitches and her eyes turn dark._  

_"Word of advice princess." Eretria says, ghosting her hand up_ _Amberle's_ _body_ _not letting it touch but knowing that_ _Amerle_ _will be able to feel the water moving._ _Amberle_ _lets a shuddering breath out and her eyes flutter shut. Eretria hand finally comes out the water and cups her jaw, tilting her head and moving in so that they are a hair width apart. "Don't try to have a serious conversation when you or any other party is naked."_  

_She_ _elim_ _inates_ _the last of the space between them and kisses_ _Amberle_ _with as much passion and fire as she can muster,_ _Amberle_ _gasps and then kisses back, one of her hand coming up to tangle in Eretria's hair and the other gripping onto the_ _eblow_ _of the hand cupping her jaw._  

_Eretria drags her hand downwards, down o_ _ver_ _Amberle's_ _collar bone, then she purposefully misses her breasts – skimming down the side instead, when she does so_ _Amberle_ _inhales sharply and kisses Eretria's back harder. She skims down her stomach to her hip, there she squeezes lightly before moving her hand to_ _Amberle's_ _tight leaving it high. Her_ _thu_ _mb_ _traces upwards, gently caressing the crease where her thighs meet._ _Amberle_ _lets out a low moan and pulls away from the kiss, panting heavily and eyes linden._  

_"Eretria." She breathes._  

_"Come here." Eretria says, gripping the back of_ _Am_ _berle's_ _thigh and tugging slightly._ _Ameberle_ _must understand because she moves quick through the water to straddle Eretria's lap, it leaves her breasts exposed out of the water and in front of Eretria's face – it '_ _senough_ _of an invitation that Eretria moves forward with no_ _hesitation_ _and take one of her nipples into her mouth._ _Amberle_ _throws her head back and a slight moan leaves her lips, her hand tangles in Eretria's hair once more and pulls slightly._  

_Eretria moves her head back and_ _Amberle_ _dives in for a kiss straight away. It's slightly more_ _frenzied_ _than before. Eretria trails_ _her hands down_ _Amberle's_ _back, one goes straight to grope her arse and the other skims over and moves to feel up her thigh. She moves it all the way to_ _Amberle's_ _centre and skims her fingers over her folds, she pulls away to look at_ _Amberle_ _in the eye – to get permission._ _Amberle's_ _eyes are dark and intense with arousal. She gives Eretria a quick nod so Eretria takes the hand from her arse and puts it on_ _the back of her neck to pull her in for another kiss._  

_She rubs over_ _Amberle's_ _folds once, then twice, listening to the hitch in_ _Amberle's_ _breathing before she pushes one finger in._ _Amberle_ _moans as does_ _Ereitria_ _– she's already so wet. She pulls her finger out and puts_ _another one in straight away,_ _Amberle's_ _head falls back_ _again a_ _nd_ _she lets out a_ _whimper_ _._  

_"That's it princess, enjoy yourself."_ _Enetria_ _mutters into her neck as she starts sucking marks, pumping her fingers in and out. She moves her thumbs to circle_ _Amberle's_ _clit and_ _Amberle_ _head snaps forward as the elf wraps herself around Eretria_ _tighter_ _._  

_"I'm_ _gonna_ _..." She whispers in Eretria's ear before her body's shudders and she_ _spas_ _ms_ _around Eretria's fingers, letting out a long moan._  

_She slumps forward and Eretria gently extracts her fingers and surrounds_ _Amberle_ _in an embrace, rubbing her hand up and down her back. "I don't want you to leave."_ _Amberle_ _says in Eretria's ears. Eretria holds her closer._  

_"_ _I'm not going anywhere." She says back._  

She wakes up of her own violation this time and she wakes up horny. She's almost tempted to touch herself but decides even she's not bad enough to be that inappropriate in a scared place and quickly removes herself from the sanctuary blanket, pillow and all.  

Xxx 

"She talking to you." Allanon announces the next night as Eretria's walking into the sanctuary, blanket and pillow in hand. She has the childish urge to throw the blanket and pillow out of her hands as if that will cover the fact she's been sleeping in here. 

"What?"  

"She's been talking to you." Allanon repeats. "Amberle." 

 Eretria shakes her head. "No, she's not talked to anyone." She replies, confused and also scared – scared because what if Amberle's been trying to talk to her and she's been ignoring her. 

"Your dreams rover, they're not just dreams." The druid replies and Eretria's heart skitters in her chest. 

"I don't know what you mean." She lies, because it's easier. Allanon walks passed her, he reaches out and squeezes her shoulder but says nothing more before he leaves the sanctuary. Eretria's heart pounds in her chest – if that's true then, well then she has no idea what to do. 

She finds her branch and settles down. 

_Amberle's_ _sat on the edge of a bed in one of the fanciest bedrooms Eretria's seen – she suspects it's_ _Amberle's_ _. What she's been forgetting in every other dream, what's been screaming at her but she's never been heard is now front and centre in her brain._  

_"You were the seed." She's says. "You're not here anymore."_ _She doesn’t mean it_ _viciously_ _but she sees_ _Amberle_ _flinch. "_ _Do you want me to leave?" She can't help but ask._  

_"What!?"_ _Ameberle_ _exclaims, standing up from the bed and moving towards Eretria. "Of course not, I just.." She trails off and looks at the ground. "I just don't want you to be stuck here, think you have to stay. If you leave I would understand."_  

_Eretria moves forward and takes_ _Amberle's_ _hips in her hands, the princess then looks at her in the eyes. "All of this has been real hasn't it? Well as real as we can get in the circumstances?"_ _Amberle_ _nods and she looks upset._  

_Eretira_ _leans forward and kisses her Princess,_ _Amberle_ _throws her arms_ _around_ _Eretria and kisses back with all she has. They move naturally towards the bed,_ _Amberle_ _moving to lie back on the sheets  and Eretria following her – neither breaking the kiss. They strip their clothes quickly and after, for a moment Eretria cups_ _Amberle's_ _cheek and looks into her eyes._  

_She moves down_ _Amberle's_ _body, leaving a trail on kisses._ _Amberle_ _give breathy moans and arches her back as she does so. As she reaches her hips Eretria parts_ _Amberle's_ _thighs and moves to settle_ _in between_ _them, she looks up and_ _Amberle_ _,_ _she has her head_ _thro_ _wn_ _back and one hand tangled_ _in Eretria's hair._  

_Eretria moves in and sucks a bite into_ _Amberle's_ _thigh, making the princess moan a little louder. Eretria then sucks her clit into her mouth, alternating between sucking and_ _using her tongue to make the princess_ _writh_ _,_ _Amberle's_ _other hand comes down to tangle in her hair as well and she starts thrusting her hips. Eretria slips two fingers into her centre and start pumping them._  

_It's not_ _long before Eretria can feel_ _Amberle_ _spasm_ _around her, back arched and a_ _silent_ _scream falling from her lips. She moves back up her body and_ _Amberele_ _kisses her_ _enthusiastically_ _._  

_"I've never done this before with a girl_ _."_ _Amberle_ _pants. "Tell me what's good."_  

_"Here." Eretria says, pulling_ _Amberle's_ _knee up so her leg is at a right angle. She then straddles her thigh and grinds down on it. She's already turned on – she doesn't think it will take long._  

_She rubs up and down_ _Amberle's_ _thigh in increasing shorter turns,_ _Amerle_ _leaves a trail of kiss down her neck until she finds her breast and takes one into her mouth, sucking at the nipple. Her hands come down to_ _gri_ _p_ _tightly onto Eretria's arse, helping guide her movements. It doesn’t take long until her movements are jerky and then she shudders – orgasm spreading through her body._  

_She collapses onto_ _Amberle_ _and they both let out a giggle._  

_Eretria doesn’t know how long_ _they lie there like that_ _bef_ _ore_ _she says "How about I leave to help your uncle but promise to always come back?"_  

_Amberle_ _hugs her closer, "That sounds okay." She answers._  

Eretria wakes up slowly, happy and content – she know what she has to do now.  


End file.
